


The Get Together:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Second Chances: Steve & Lynn: New Beginnings: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Arguing, Beaches, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Biting, Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Claiming, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Concerns, Day At The Beach, Dessert & Sweets, Dinner, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e04 Ka No'eau (The Painter), Episode: s05e07 Ina Paha (If Perhaps), Episode: s05e18 Pono Kaulike (Justice for All), Episode: s05e25 A Make Kaua (Until We Die), Episode: s06e25 O Ke Ali'i Wale No Ka'u Makemake (My Desire is Only for the Chief), Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Farmer's Market, Food, Friendship, General, Getting Together, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Invitation, Licking, Love, Love Bites, Makeup, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Oral Sex, Recovery, Rimming, Romantic Gestures, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Showers, Support, Surgery, Time off, Vacation, grilling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Lynn invite Danny & Melissa over for dinner, Will be successful or fail?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!* *Author's Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy my other one, & Read it with my compliments!!!!*





	

*Summary: Steve & Lynn invite Danny & Melissa over for dinner, Will be successful or fail?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy my other one, & Read it with my compliments!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett moaned, as his girlfriend, Lynn Downey, was massaging him in the shower, They were ready to spend the first day of Steve's time off together, & she was kissing his neck, knowing that it would make him beg for mercy, & he loves it, when she does this, As she was doing it, She was also tickling his cock, & stroking it, making so sensitive, that he was ready to burst, She smirked seductively, & said, "Ohhh, Did I make you so flustered, **_Commander_** ?", she looked up at him innocently, as she was trying to keep a straight face. "I will show you flustered, **_Woman_** ", he growled seductively, & the heat in the bathroom increased, as they continued their "activity", that is gonna be part of their morning ritual for now on.

 

Meanwhile, Melissa Armstrong, formerly known as Amber Vitale, loves to wake up in her boyfriend, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams's arms, as they slept together, & on rare days, like that, She gets to see how peaceful he looks, as he sleeps on. She knew that he could be a wild tiger in bed, but definitely knows that he respects women enough, not to kiss, & tell about their sexual experiences. She decided to make her man breakfast in bed, cause she deserves it. She put on Danny's discarded dress shirt, & undid a couple of buttons to tease Danny, while he eats. Maybe, It would lead to them having some fun of their own.

 

Lynn threw her head back, as Steve was kissing, licking, nibbling, & nuzzling her neck, as they were making slow, & passionate love. "God, You make me feel like a teenager, Every time, We are together", as she was panting, & becoming flushed. Her hands were roaming all over his body, & the former seal thought it felt great, the way she is doing up her massage on his body. He aimed for her breasts, like they were his last meal. He was determined not to be the one, who breaks first. He nibbled on a nipple, & she exclaimed, "God, Yes, I am not a china doll, Fuck me, Steve !", & he gave her all that she has. Then, When they were spent, they held each other, & enjoyed their bliss. When, They were able to move, Lynn grinned, & said, "My turn", & proceeded to have payback.

 

Melissa's plan worked, Danny got aroused at the sight of her, & they couldn't keep their hands off of each other, as they made love that morning, Danny was rimming, & licking her all over, & her entrance. Afterwards, They worked up an appetite, The Beautiful Bombshell lightly bit & kissed a nipple, & said, "Come on, Baby, I have some breakfast for us in the kitchen, Let's get to it". Danny smiled, & said, "Yes, Ma'am", as they get out of bed, & headed for his spacious kitchen, so they can eat, & start the day. The Blond Detective thought about Steve, & how bad things are strained between them, He wants to fix them, but he is wondering if the seal wants to fix them too.

 

After Steve had his fun, He & Lynn went swimming for a bit, but not too far, & they were enjoying their swim, & the beautiful woman noticed that something was bothering her lover, "Steve, What's wrong, Babe, huh ?, You know you can talk to me, Right ?", Steve sighed, & said, "I was just thinking about Danny, & how I was a prick to him lately". Lynn placed a supportive hand on his shoulder, & said, "Well, That's why we invited them over tonight for dinner, Cause Danny is important to you, & I want to get to know Melissa, cause she is important to Danny, & to you, So, Please try to fix your issues with him, huh, Babe ?", Steve nodded, & was rewarded with a kiss, & they finished their fun time together.

 

Danny & Melissa went to the Farmer's Market, so they can just be outdoors, & spend their time together, They went shopping for the week, & they also wanted to bring the best bottle of wine, that they could find, for the dinner at Steve & Lynn's place that evening. **"I think I should give Steve my side, & explain why I have been so overprotective, & he'll hopefully understand it"**, The Loudmouth Detective thought to himself with hope, He & Melissa found the perfect bottle of wine, & they went home to get ready for their evening of fun. Danny has a feeling that this evening will be a great one, & they will have more of these in the future.

 

Lynn decided to make a cherry cheesecake, since Danny is allergic to pineapple, & she also wanted to make sure that every part of the dinner tastes delicious, so it would be perfect, She tasted her tomato sauce, & she also made sure that she had everything all set up, & not forget a detail, that was needed for that evening. Steve came downstairs after showering, & said, "I am gonna do up the grill, okay ?", "Sure, Babe, But first come here, & try it", & he did. The Five-O Commander smiled, & said, "It's perfect", & she was thrilled with that news, & they both continued on to get ready for the evening that they planned.

 

As Steve was setting up the steaks for the grill, along with some vegetables, that goes good with it, He thought about the whole last year & half, He realized that he was not being a great friend, He was there for him, when Danny found out that Charlie is really his, his brother dying, & all of the negative crap, that his problems bring, He decided to try not to be a jerk, So, He will work hard to make this evening enjoyable for everyone, Otherwise, He won't be getting any loving from Lynn again. The Former Seal knew it would kill him, if he loses his best friend in any form, & he would be damned, if he causes it.

 

Danny took a look at himself in the mirror, & he realized that he is getting old fast, & he is causing stress on himself, which is bad for him, given the intense details of his job, He calmed himself, & said thinking to himself, **"I will try not to rant anymore, Cause I love him, He is my ** _brother_** , In every since of the word, So I will be a little bit more understanding to him, & the way he is handling this & things right now"**, He was pulled away from his thoughts by Melissa, & she asked, "Baby, How do I look ?", & she twirled around in the dress, that she just brought. "You look absolutely dynamite in that dress, Let's go before we are late", & she nodded, then she leads them out of the door.

 

When they got there, Steve had wine & beers all set up, & the men left the women to get to know one another, as they talked, "Are you fucking nuts, Are you stupid, Steven ?, You **_are gonna_** burn the meats like that, Guaranteed", Steve tried to remain calm,  & said, "No, I won't, Danny, It will be fine", & that set off a round of arguing, which Lynn & Melissa overheard, & they came out, looking very pissed off. "You guys knock that shit off right this instant, Right now", Lynn commanded, "Yeah, You guys are gonna work out your issues, Until you do, We won't let you in the house", Melissa said, & they went back inside to try & relax again, slamming the door behind them. Steve & Danny winced at the sound of it, realizing that if they don't work it out, They won't see sex again in their future.

 

After Steve had the meats done, & on a plate, He turned around to face Danny, & said this with choked emotion, that he was currently feeling at the moment, "I am sorry, Danny, I am sorry for being such a shitty friend to you, when you have been a great one to me, I mean you risked your life for me, I am always gonna be grateful to you, Also, I am so sorry for not realizing that you have been struggling with your problems, & I haven't shown any support towards you, when you found out about Charlie, Also, I was really shitty for leaving you to deal with Matt's death, & when you went to Colombia, But no more, I will be there at anytime that you need me, That's a promise", He said with honestly, as tears were trickling down his cheeks. Danny also had tears coming down his own cheeks, as Steve was composing himself.

 

"I am so sorry that I didn't find you sooner when Wo Fat kidnapped you that last time, I am so sorry for Catherine breaking your heart again, after all of the mind games that she played on you. I am especially sorry for Doris hurting you again 25 years later, Also for not being supportive enough, while you were going through shit after the surgery, & being discharged from the Navy", He placed a supportive hand on his shoulder, & he held out a hand, palm out, "Friends ?", he asked. Steve shook his head, & said, "Brothers", They clasped hands, & they "bro" hugged, & they were laughing. Melissa & Lynn came out to the wonderful sound, as they were carrying prepared trays. "Now, This is what we wanted to see", The Other Woman nodded, & said, "It sure is", & they all group hugged. "Friends ?", Melissa asked, as she raised her glass in a toast, "No, Family", Lynn said, as she, Danny, & Steve raised their glasses, "Hear, Hear", The Two Men replied, as they enjoyed their evening, & had fun at the same time.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
